


Of Biting and Wildfires

by boats_birds



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kagami, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, in which there's a lot of self indulgence, on both mine and their part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boats_birds/pseuds/boats_birds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then Kuroko rolled his hips with purpose. And all Kagami managed was, “Oh.” And that was all it took.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Biting and Wildfires

Kuroko had already long accepted that he and Kagami had a very cuddly relationship.

While they weren’t much for public affection, once they were safely behind the door of their apartment, there was barely any space between them. Every night they tangled together in a different way than before, legs crossing and arms flopping over whatever body part they could reach. It was routine for them to curl up together for bedtime reading, and it made Kuroko happy for them to just lay however they fell and enjoy each other’s company.

Which could be how he ended up on Kagami’s butt, head propped on round backside with his body stretched along lengthy legs while Kagami was on his stomach, pages of a book and a magazine flipping ever so often.

Just another calm and quiet night, Kuroko immersed in his novel as Kagami hummed some American song Kuroko didn’t know the words to. They would probably just read until Kagami fell asleep, whining for the light to be turned off which was code for Kuroko to close his book and join him with a smile. Then they’d twist together again, nose pressed along firm sternum and face buried in soft blue hair, just as they always did.

They probably would have. If Kagami hadn’t carefully peeked over his shoulder.

While it wasn’t strange for Kagami to look at him (he was actually used to that, since Kagami always noticed him now), it was odd that he just kept staring. Kuroko might not have been able to see him from his position, but he could feel that gaze on the back of his head. So he pretended he didn’t notice, curious as to what his favorite redhead could be planning, and just turned another page in his book.

Then, all of a sudden, Kagami shook his ass, jostling Kuroko out of his reading to the point that he nearly dropped his book.

Kagami was usually playful in bed, Kuroko knew that _very well_ , but this was certainly… _different_. Kagami’s teasing was limited to impish smirks and mischievous fingerprints, and it certainly didn’t including shaking his hips like his life’s goal was to disturb Kuroko with his butt alone. It made a ghost of a humored smile trail on Kuroko’s lips, knowing that his boyfriend was up to something, and thought he was being sneaky about it.

As it was, since he needed Kagami to stop, Kuroko reached up and tried to pinch at his side, fingers skirting over ribs and toned muscle as Kagami bowed out of the way. There was a muffled chuckle, like Kagami was covering his mouth with his hand, then he was still again.

At least for a few minutes. Until Kagami did it again, knocking Kuroko all over the place.

Now, Kuroko loved Kagami’s butt. Technically, he loved every last inch of Kagami Taiga, and he made it his mission to know every single one of those inches intimately. His butt was one Kuroko enjoyed particularly. After all, no pillow in their apartment could compare to the soft firmness Kagami could provide. So he had an attachment to it, just as he was attached to dark red eyes and a rippling, too beautiful back.

But sometimes, in order to keep reading during a big reveal in a mystery novel, drastic measures had to be taken.

He turned his head to the left and bit, latching his teeth into one of Kagami’s cheeks. It was just a small bite, incisors gently squeezing on the muscle, but it was hard enough to bring out a small yelp of surprise from Kagami.

“ _Ow!_ ” Kuroko could hear his scowl before he saw it, as the redhead rose on his forearms to glare back at him. “What the hell was that, Kuroko?!”

He released his hold on Kagami’s backside then rested his book on his chest, tipping his head back to meet surly eyes. “Please don’t do that again.”

Those ridiculously endearing eyebrows furrowed even further, wrinkle appearing on his forehead in that way Kuroko loved as he huffed, “Shouldn’t that be my line?”

“Considering you’re not at the climax of your magazine that you’ve been waiting half a year for, no.”

Kagami scowled even harder, squinting red eyes into light blue. Their staring contest lasted until Kagami slowly began shaking again, building until Kuroko was bounced all over the place. They never dropped their eye contact, so Kuroko was positive Kagami could see the precise moment that he was _done_.

It was time to pull out the big guns.

“You’re acting like Nigou.”

Kagami froze. Opened his mouth. Closed it. Stared. Then proceeded to make a series of grumbles and huffs that sounded suspiciously like, “I am not. I don’t act like some dog. That’s ridiculous.”

There was a hush of movement as Kagami settled back on his pillow, still mumbling about how he’s never acted like Nigou in his entire life and how much of an insult that was. Kuroko smirked, feeling victorious against the distracting battle Kagami had declared upon him, then snuggled into his behind and picked up his book again.

Some time went by, enough for Kuroko to finish another five pages and come across a plot twist within the plot twist as he hummed, still the tiniest bit smug about winning against stubborn Kagami. Until he realized that the room was just a bit too quiet, and that he hadn’t heard the turn of a magazine. He tensed, waiting.

Then Kagami shook _yet again_ , snickering as Kuroko’s head was once again jostled.

Kuroko sighed, “That’s it.”

He tossed his book aside and gave the redhead no time to react before quickly throwing himself over Kagami’s hips, straddling his ass and pinning him to the bed. There was a protest of, “Hey! You’re heavy!” but Kuroko ignored that. He knew he shouldn’t, that he only used this weapon in the most dire of circumstances, but Kuroko felt Kagami deserved it at this point.

So he began to tickle him.

A pause, before a huge burst of laughter. Kagami immediately flailed and struggled as Kuroko darted his fingers over the weak spots on that expansive back, and even though they both knew he could toss Kuroko off easily, he just laughed.

“Kuroko, get off!” Kagami managed between snorts and booming laughs, legs kicking into the mattress.

“I can’t, Kagami-kun,” he said, dancing his fingers over Kagami’s skin to his pealing laughter. “This is the only way I can make certain that you don’t interrupt my reading again.”

“I won’t do it again!” Another laugh.

“Yes, you will.” Another tickle.

“Okay, so I probably will, but c’mon!”

The onslaught of slender fingers on tanned skin continued, loud giggles reverberating off the walls, until Kagami was out of breath and had tears clinging to the corners of his eyes. Kuroko smiled, weak to Kagami’s laughter-red face and happiness, and couldn’t resist another teasing prod to ticklish skin. It was nice, just another silly evening for the two of them.

Until Kuroko moved, arching to reach a place higher on Kagami’s body, and suddenly that long spine locked, ribs expanding with a sharp inhale. He paused, nails stilling on shoulder blade, staring down at Kagami’s taut back.

It took him a moment to realize where exactly he was positioned. Much longer than it should have. But when he did, his own breath left him. He held perfectly still.

Then Kuroko rolled his hips with purpose.

And all Kagami managed was, “ _Oh_.”

And that was all it took.

Suddenly, it was heated, like Kagami was made of pure flames under his palms, the air thick and muggy in the spaces between their skin. Carefully, he took up a slow grind against Kagami’s ass, pelvis bowing against him, and he watched as Kagami burned into embers. Pace unhurried and deliberate, cock growing hard in his shorts, Kuroko kept moving until Kagami started to rock back against him, back curving with his miniscule movements and throat cracking on a whine.

“Do you want to?” Kuroko panted, and though he didn’t elaborate, Kagami was already answering.

“ _Fuck yes_.”

He clambered off, moving to grab their bottle of lube from the bedside table. And somehow, during the time it took him to open their drawer and turn back around, Kagami had stripped off his clothes and arranged himself. On his knees, shoulders and elbows pressed into the white of their sheets while the rest of him was raised high in the air, head turned so red eyes could trace along ivory skin, like flames were licking down his neck.

Kuroko wondered if this is what it felt like to burn alive.

His mouth went dry, throat bobbing as he swallowed back a whimper. He already knew how lucky he was to have someone like Kagami, how incredible and beautiful Kagami was in both body and heart. He knew that Kagami was attractive, to the point of being unbelievable. After all, Kagami was the first person to catch Kuroko’s attention, and he held it in a clawed fist. So being caught off-guard by just how gorgeous Kagami could be was normal for him.

But _this_? This was just downright _unfair_.

Kagami began to wiggle impatiently, watching every one of Kuroko’s movements as he tossed his clothes to join Kagami’s on the floor. That stare followed him until he settled on the bed, behind bent knees and another eager squirm.

A smile crossed Kuroko’s lips. “You’re impatient for someone who was just laughing two minutes ago.”

“Yeah, well, I wasn’t really turned on two minutes ago,” Kagami growled, punctuated with a roll of his hips. “You can blame yourself for that one.”

Kuroko leaned to nip at the back of Kagami’s thigh, and was answered with a jump and a squeal.

“I think you mean I can thank myself for that one.”

He clicked open the bottle, coating his fingers before reaching to trace light circles over Kagami’s hole. A hiss and a choked groan escaped coarse vocal chords as the liquid warmed, Kagami rocking to press closer to Kuroko’s hand. Until one slender finger slid in to the first knuckle.

One finger gave way to two, then three, as Kuroko slowly stretched him open. It didn’t take long for Kuroko to open him up, for the slide of his digits to ease inside tight heat, even if it’d been awhile since they’d done this. It didn’t take long for his breath to catch in his throat, his low pants louder than the lewd noises spilling from Kagami. And it certainly didn’t take long for Kagami to become a mess, growling and biting at the soft of their pillows, palming himself in his hand with a rough, “There. _Fuck, there_.”

Kuroko had always been good with his hands, had always taken pride in his slim fingertips and strong wrists. But he was never more thankful for how dexterous he was than in these moments, when Kagami was keening and bucking back into his palm while Kuroko watched his fingers disappear inside him. A twist of his hand and Kagami’s moan echoed off the walls, knees sliding against the bed.

Another push-pull of fingers, and another filthy, “ _Fuck_ ,” as Kuroko brushed over his prostate. “Are you ready?”

Kagami snapped to look at him, heat burning across his face and irises. “I was ready forever ago!”

“Sorry,” he breathed, pulling out his digits with a slick sound. He gripped Kagami’s hips in his hands, pulling them down at the right angle while spreading his cheeks as Kuroko positioned himself on his knees. “I had to make sure.”

Kagami suddenly bumped back against him, impatient like always, and rubbed the cleft of his ass against Kuroko’s cock.

“You’ve made sure, so _fuck me already_.”

And this was where Kagami was truly unfair. As observant as Kuroko was, Kagami could be just as perceptive when it came to his shadow. He knew all of Kuroko’s weaknesses, knew which buttons to press with the edge of his teeth and which scratch of his nails would send Kuroko’s knees wobbling. So it was a habit for him to say this, for him to send hooded gazes and grinding pelvis.

Because he knew exactly how it made Kuroko’s lungs hitch and claw at sun-kissed skin just a little bit harder, mouth pooling with saliva and fingertips trembling on muscled thighs.

He pressed to Kagami’s opening, gingerly pushing through muscle as he watched himself being swallowed eagerly, Kagami releasing a huff beneath him. It was slow, careful and gentle as he always tried to be, and they both breathed like they couldn’t handle it. Kuroko pressed to that back he loved so much, feeling the jump under tan skin, and dropped kisses like raindrops on wildfire across Kagami’s shoulders.

A brush of callused skin on his hold of hips, and then their fingers twined together. As soon as Kagami shifted underneath him, muscles clenching his length with a rough moan, Kuroko took up a slow pace. Thrust after thrust, cock lazily working in-out, in-out of Kagami, he was met with a roll of rippling body, until Kagami was controlling the rhythm and Kuroko was working to keep up.

He was just getting lost in the grind of Kagami’s shoulder blades, wings of bone heaving with his hold on the sheets, when Kagami groaned, sloppy and harsh.

“ _Fuck, wait. Wait._ ”

A calloused hand reached and pawed at Kuroko’s waist, fingers of his other hand tightening their hold. He halted his movements while low grunts and husky pants filtered through his ears like a pornographic sonata, causing him to grow even harder. He nipped, teeth outlining Kagami’s shoulder to show he was listening.

“Switch places with me.”

It wasn’t often Kagami got adventurous in bed. Kuroko instead took up that position with flourish, suggesting for Kagami to take him against the wall or for Kagami to bend over just a little more so Kuroko could trace his tongue over that tight ring of muscle. So he was curious as to what kind of plans were burning in Kagami’s head.

He pulled out with a quiet gasp, before Kagami reached to tug at his wrists. Kuroko let himself be pulled along until their places were reversed, laying on his back with Kagami hovering over him. Then warm lips were pressed against his, tongues lazily tangling together. His lower lip was sucked into that hot mouth before it was released with a pop, canines tracing its shape.

“It’s not like you, Taiga, to want to switch like this after we’ve already started,” he said, voice smearing against Kagami’s mouth.

“Just trust me. You’ll see.”

Then Kagami tossed a leg over his hips, straddling him as the head of his dick brushed pale abdomen, leaving a sticky trail across Kuroko’s skin. Thighs tight and shaking on either side of him, Kagami reached behind and held his cock, causing a hiss to scrape the back of Kuroko’s teeth, as heat slowly swallowed him.

Once Kuroko fully realized what Kagami was planning, he sucked in air like he was suffocating, a sharp ache blooming in his pelvis as he resisted the urge to buck. Kagami wasn’t fair, he was never fair. And now he was on display for just Kuroko, every inch of raw muscle and salty skin exposed to starving eyes.

Kagami gradually lowered himself until he was flush against the cradle of Kuroko’s skin, careful to keep all his weight on his knees. A shaky breath curled his lips as he leaned back, length bobbing between them. Suddenly, his face began to flush red as he peeked down at Kuroko.

“…This is…a lot more embarrassing than I thought. How do you stand this?”

Kuroko tried to answer. He really did. But he couldn’t, not with his head tossed back and his stomach clenching, blue eyes rolling forward to meet dark red. He wasn’t sure what his face looked like, but once Kagami saw him, his jaw dropped and a flash of heat cracked across his irises.

“ _Fuck,_ Tetsuya. **_Fuck._** ”

Warm hands glided over his chest, fingertips catching and pulling his nipples while he ghosted his fingers up Kagami’s thighs, feeling them jolt like livewire under his touch. Kagami wiggled lightly in place, then pulled himself up before pushing back down, sliding over Kuroko’s cock while balancing his palms on Kuroko’s sternum. After he adjusted, he began to bounce, fast and rugged in a way that sent Kuroko’s head craning back, fingernails digging across the jut of hips and voice breathy as he moaned, “Taiga. _Taiga_.”

He was lost in the heaving of Kagami’s body, tracing his fingers over the hard lines of stomach while staring at that beautiful face, even if Kagami’s eyes were squeezed shut. Kuroko decided that was no good, so he grasped Kagami’s length in hand, jerking him in time to his thrusts, just to see those red eyes snap open with a strangled gasp. Kagami strained towards his touch, movements suddenly stuttered with the slide of Kuroko’s hand.

It didn’t take him long to come, not with how Kagami squeezed him every time he lowered himself. His head tossed back as he spilled inside Kagami, with an arch of his back and a puff of breath across his tongue, quiet in voice but loud in body. His chest rose and fell heavily as he panted, vision blanked white and ears ringing.

He nearly closed his eyes, given how weightless he felt, but he refused to miss the most important part.

Kagami was always most beautiful before he came, desperate and needy from seeing Kuroko come undone, movements jerky and uncoordinated. So he made himself focus, gave a push of his hips and a twist of his hand, just to see Kagami join him, a pure fire sizzling down to ember. Kagami gave another thrust, then laced Kuroko’s ribcage with white ribbons, body bowing as his thighs shook and abdomen clenched rhythmically.

They stayed like that, Kuroko still drawing the line of Kagami’s hips with his nails and Kagami still trembling above him, arms shaking as he held himself up. It was still but for their harsh breathing and pounding pulses, Kagami still murmuring his name between gulps of air. Blue eyes slid shut, just basking in how Kagami felt around him and above him, and how he’d never felt anything so perfect in his life.

Then Kagami collapsed, dropping his weight on Kuroko without thinking.

“Oof.”

“Oh! Right! Sorry.”

Kuroko cracked an eye open, to find Kagami still looking dazed and thoroughly messed. He looked to the mess painted across his stomach, then dragged his hand across it, bringing his fingers to his mouth. He sucked them clean to the hitch of Kagami’s breath, red eyes widening with a whimper.

“You have nothing to apologize for.”

A heavy inhale, then, “You’re such a shameless bastard.”

With that, Kagami rolled off, sliding Kuroko out of him with a sound that sent both of their faces flushing. Then, ignoring the sticky mess between them, Kagami flopped against his side, still panting and boneless, and nosed along his collarbones in a nuzzle. A shudder stole down Kuroko’s spine and he tangled his fingers in Kagami’s hair, brushing the smooth strands while they laid in silence.

“So…” Kagami asked suddenly, voice trailing. “Was your book any good?”

Kuroko blinked. Then laughed, dizzy and airy much like the current state of his head. “Honestly, Taiga-kun, I’m not sure. I’m afraid you’ve wiped it from my memory completely.”

A wild grin. “Good. That means I did my job right.”

Kuroko smiled in response, small and silly in a way that echoed, as he buried his face in Kagami’s hair. There was a mumble from Kagami about how he’d clean them up in a minute, but Kuroko barely heard him over his own pulse. His heart thudded in his chest, trying to break through his ribs, though now for an entirely different reason.

“I love you.”

The last thing he heard before he started to doze off, mind already caught somewhere between sleep and real life dreams, was the smile in Kagami’s voice when he said, “Yeah, love you too.”

Afterwards, Kuroko didn’t finish his novel for another week. Because he made it a point to always make a pillow out of Kagami’s ass, and Kagami always made it a point to show him what his ass could do.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (late) KuroKaga day, everybody!! I really, really wish I could have had this done earlier, but I've been super lazy about writing lately (and most everything else, but ssshhh). I've been looking forward to writing this for a long time, because I'm all about switching in ships, it's my favorite thing, so I hope I did it well. I also just really wanted a healthy representation of Kuroko topping—since he's often mischaracterized to the point of being unrecognizable to do so—to show that Kuroko can top while still being very much the gentle and sweet Kuroko we know and love, and also still having a silly and trusting relationship with Kagami that both they, and we, love. Basically, this is really important to me, so thank you very much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, and I'm gonna go hide now because I still can't post smut without getting super embarrassed, yeah~


End file.
